


Blow Me Away

by JusticeyLeague



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Purgatory, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my very first attempt at a 'Songfic'! The song is "Blow me away" by Breaking Benjamin. This story does take place in purgatory, I heard this song and I just thought it was perfect for their situation! Please feel free to enjoy, grab some cookies, cry in the corner if it's terrible, anything. </p>
<p>No Beta as of yet, mistakes are my own. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blow Me Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first attempt at a 'Songfic'! The song is "Blow me away" by Breaking Benjamin. This story does take place in purgatory, I heard this song and I just thought it was perfect for their situation! Please feel free to enjoy, grab some cookies, cry in the corner if it's terrible, anything. 
> 
> No Beta as of yet, mistakes are my own. ;)

Xxx ... xxX

They all fall in line,

One at a time,

Ready to play,

(I can see them anyway...)

Xxx ... xxX

With a strong swipe of the blood crusted machete, the vampire he had pinned against a tree falls, dead. He was useless; no one stupid enough to cross paths with them knows where the angel is. Unwelcome thoughts assault his mind; What if he doesn't find him? What if they're to late? What if...his friend is dead? He shakes his head to clear his morbid thoughts and continues walking, leaving the corpse to rot or be eaten by some desperate being. He can't give up. He won't give up, not for the world. He owes his friend more than that.

Xxx ... xxX

No time to lose,

We've got to move,

Steady your helm,

(I am losing sight again...)

Xxx ... xxX

Once again he turns to his accomplice, and shakes his head, nothing more than another foul lead. He's beginning to lose his faith, no-one knows where the angel is. The thoughts return once more, this time stronger. The feeling of hoplessness is beginning to overwhelm him, his defensive stance wavers. He's fighting, but for what? The angel left him, not the other way around. He sighs and looks over at his ally, he's looking back at him with well-covered empathy and concern, which is very unusual. But he doesn't have long to think about it before they hear approaching enemies, they ready themselves, raising their weapons and waiting for the moment to strike once again.

Xxx ... xxX

Fire your guns,

It's time to run,

Blow me away.

(I will stay in the mess I made...)

Xxx ... xxX

The ambush doesn't take long to arrive, three figures run towards them, approaching from the tree line. The first goes down easy, a well-placed swing with Dean's sword and he's down for the count without preamble. The second speeds forward in outrage, catching Dean off guard and taking him down with apparent ease, she must've been his mate.

Benny decapitates the third one with a swift slice to the neck, rendering him useless. The second one is on top of Dean, reaching for his neck with inhuman strength, when Benny kicks her off. The ghoul stands quickly aiming a punch that hits between Benny's eyes, causing him to stagger backwards. The flesh feeding creature raises his own knife and swings towards Benny's neck, almost decapitating the vampire, when a hand grabs her arm.

Dean pulls the ghouls arm back with frightening force, causing a sickening pop as the shoulder dislocates. The female screrams as he pulls the her to his chest and raises his hunting knife above the thing's head, quickly pulling his arm back down, stabbing the ghoul between the eyes, the creature goes limp and falls to the ground in a bundle of limbs in a matter of seconds.

Xxx ... xxX

After the fall,

We'll shake it off,

Show me the way...

Xxx ... xxX

Benny offers his hand to Dean, pulling him from the ground with paranormal strength. They check each other over, searching for any concealed wounds that could prove dangerous and continue forward after their search comes to a finish. Dean refuses to leave without the angel, and Dean being Benny's only ride out of Purgatory, he has no choice but to follow him, not that he minds. So they continue forward, looking for any sign that could point them to the missing celestial being. Benny can only hope they find him before something screws their odds beyond repair.

Xxx ... xxX

Only the strongest will survive,

Lead me to heaven when we die...

I am a shadow on the wall,

I'll be the one to save us all...

Xxx ... xxX

Dean's faith is renewed when they find Castiel by a river, filthy, but well about a week later. After pulling the angel in a hug, Dean backs up and looks him over, searching for any injuries Cas might be harboring. He looked well considering the circumstances. He tells him that their gonna be okay, that he found a way out of this, but the angel refuses. Dean argues with him till he's blue in the face, refusing to leave him behind. They came this far, and they're not about to leave without him. Cas tells him that he's doing it for Dean's safety and the hunter shoots back a response without missing a beat. Benny has to wonder how stubborn the angel is, and if he can outlast a Winchester in an arguing match. He doubts it. 

Xxx ... xxX

There's nothing left,

So save your breath,

Lying in wait...

(Caught inside this tidal wave...)

Xxx ... xxX

Dean persuades Castiel to come along, fight alongside them, but doesn't realize the events to come. Leviathans find them easily, and find out that Dean, a human, is stuck in purgatory. An easy target and way out. Cas is constantly looking after Dean, telling him he needs to leave him behind, that he's a danger to everyone around him. But Winchester won't listen. The conversation comes up frequently, and neither side backs down until Benny steps in or a group of enemies show up. They carry on in almost complete silence afterwards.

Xxx ... xxX

Your covers blown,

Nowhere to go,

Holding your fate...

(Loaded I will walk alone...)

Xxx ... xxX

The portal. They've made it. This whole time, fate had them by a string, just daring to cut it and leave them dead, but they've made it. Dean feels like rejoicing. Benny smiles and Dean grabs Cas by the arm and they make their way up the path, salvation is just above them, he can almost taste it.

"Leviathans!" , comes Castiel's hasty shout.

They take off running, heading towards the portal, they're so close. This can't happen now.

Xxx ... xxX

Fire your guns,

It's time to run,

Blow me away...

(I will stay in the mess I made...)

Xxx ... xxX

Two leviathans crash down in front of them, creating two puddles of sludge that are quickly turning into human form. Once completely formed, they rear forward, one heading straight for Dean, the other towards Cas. Dean swings his club, missing by an inch; the leviathan uses this to her advantage. She jumps forward, sending him spiraling backwards causing him to drop his weapon, both human and club go skittering across the dirt covered ground.

Dean kicks her backwards with his foot and crawls towards his weapon. She comes forward again and raises a staff of her own, about to bring it down when Dean swings the club upward in a frantic move. It catches her shoulder then slides across her neck in a smooth glide, her head falling to the ground shortly after.

Dean looks in Castiel's direction, he's on the ground, only able to watch as the leviathan hovering over him raises his weapon. Just as he brings it down towards the angel, Benny blocks the blow with his staff, and pulls him back, cutting its head off quickly.

Xxx ... xxX

After the fall,

We'll shake it off,

Show me the way...

Xxx ... xxX

Dean watches in awe as the vampire that wanted "The living lighthouse" dead helps Cas to his feet with one quick pull of the hand, thanks to his undead strength. The angel nods as a symbol that he's ok, and as thanks. After that they quickly move on, the portal is a few yards in front of them. It finally sinks in that they're going to make it, they've survived.

Xxx ... xxX

Only the strongest will survive,

Lead me to heaven when we die.

I am a shadow on the wall,

I'll be the one to save us all…

Xxx ... xxX

After transferring Benny's soul into Dean's arm after saying their Goodbye's/I'll see ya soon, Castiel follows the hunter to the portal. They're running up a path, and that's when Dean realizes something that shakes him to the core.

"The portals closing!" He shouts with desperation.

They speed up, and are caught off guard as two more leviathans' crash down in front of them. They go around them, there's not enough time to fight them, and the portal is shutting quickly.

Xxx ... xxX

Wanted it back...

Don't fight me now...

Xxx ... xxX

Dean stares at the swirling blue mass in front of him, takes a deep breath, and steps into the portal, he can't believe he made it! But he turns around and Cas is still climbing, the portal won't be open much longer.

"Give me your hand!" Dean shouts.

"Go Dean!" Cas yells right back.

Dean's stunned for a moment, they made it this far and now he doesn't want to go? He grabs Castiel's hand and pulls. He's a strong person, but with the current of air and the fact that he's pulling him uphill and into a portal, he needs Cas to climb.

"Cas! Hurry!" 

But somewhere deep down, Dean knows that this is the end.

Xxx ... xxX

Only the strongest will survive,

Lead me to heaven when we die.

I am a shadow on the wall,

I'll be the one to save us all…

Save us all!

Xxx ... xxX

Cas is almost to the top, almost free, almost safe when he yanks his hand out of Deans, shouting at him to go. Dean stares in shock as Cas stares at him, his bright blue eyes meeting his in one last glance. The endless gaze whispers what the angel could not, 'I'm sorry, It's not your fault, forgive me.' Dean's mouth drops open, but before he has a chance to retaliate, the portal slams shut, cutting the connection between them for what may be the last time. Cas feels a sharp pang deep down in his stomach but ignores it as he turns back to the leviathans standing behind him. He's ready to fight, he tells himself, he needs to do penance. 

He deserves this.

Xxx ... xxX

I will stay in the mess I made...

Xxx ... xxX

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this back in November while on vacation and posted it on FF.net. I believe I wrote this in between episodes, s08e2 and s08e3. 
> 
> Have Good Weeks,  
> xPsychoPicasso


End file.
